


Dean and the Future

by catiemo



Series: Unexpected Car Rides [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Fights, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel finally meets Dean and the night doesn't go as well as he had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and the Future

            “Please be nice tonight,” Sam begged Dean as he was making dinner, “Gabe is important to me.”

            “I know that,” Dean said from where he was setting the table, “I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal out of this dinner though. I don’t care and I doubt he will either.”

            “I just figured a more structured meal would be a better framework for this,” Sam explained, “There’s a lot to be said for the classics.”

            “You said the same thing about The Great Gatsby and I still hated that book.”

            Sam shook his head and returned to his preparations.

            There was a knock on the door just as Sam was setting the food on the table and he ran from the kitchen to answer it. “Hey,” he greeted Gabe with a smile.

            “Hey,” Gabriel replied, giving him a peck on the lips. “It smells good in here.”

            “It should theoretically taste good as well,” Sam laughed.

            Gabriel took off his coat and shoes, leaving them in the hall closet and then Sam led him into the kitchen where Dean was already sitting down and dishing up food. “You couldn’t have waited a few more minutes?” Sam asked.

            “It’s not like I’m eating already,” Dean said before looking to Gabriel. “You must be Gabe, I’m Dean.”

            “It’s nice to meet you,” Gabe replied with a slight nod as Sam pulled out a chair and gestured him to sit down.

            “So Gabe,” Dean said, “You’re a senior this year, right?”

            “That is correct,” Gabe replied, putting some beans on his plate.

            “And what do you plan to do after graduation?”

            “I don’t really know,” Gabriel admitted, “but I’m working on it.”

            “It’s coming up faster than you think,” Dean said, a warning clear in his tone.

            “I know,” Gabe said, “Sam’s been helping me figure this all out.”

            “Yeah, Sam’s good like that,” Dean said with a smile to his brother.

            “Sam tells me you’re a mechanic,” Gabriel said, “How did you decide to do that?”

            “Well, I’ve always loved cars,” Dean said, “and an old family friend owns a shop and offered me a job at 16; been working there since.”

            “And do you like it?”

            “Of course I do,” Dean said, defensively, “do you think I’d still be doing it if I didn’t?”

            “I didn’t mean…” Gabriel began as Sam said a stern “Dean.”

            Things were a little tense for a few moments while they ate their dinner in silence.

            “How are your brothers?” Dean eventually asked.

            “I told you not to…” Sam began before Gabriel stopped him.

            “It’s okay,” he said. “I don’t talk to Michael much, but Castiel is enjoying college life.”

            “Why don’t you talk to Michael?” Dean asked.

            “Because he’s a big bag of dicks,” Gabe said, “You’ve met him, you should know that.”

            “You know what, Gabe?” Dean said, “I think I like you.”

            Sam breathed a sigh of relief as they returned to their food. The rest of the dinner was amiable until desert when Dean, his mouth full of pie, asked Gabriel where he thought the relationship was heading.

            “I honestly don’t know,” Gabriel said, “I know that I love Sam very much and that I would love to spend the rest of my life with him, but I also know that things happen. Situations arise and sometimes, things beyond our control can get in the way of our happiness.”

            “Are you saying you wouldn’t fight for my brother?” Dean asked.

            “Don’t try to spin this into something it’s not,” Gabriel said, “I know from experience that no matter how much you love someone, you can still get your heart broken and sometimes you break their hearts. I’m not going to pretend that I’m perfect or that this relationship is perfect. Trust me, if our relationship does end, I can almost guarantee it would be Sam to end it, and I wouldn’t deny him that if that’s what he wanted.”

            “Gabe…” Sam whispered, “Is that really how you feel?” he could feel tears in his eyes.

            “Is that not how you feel?” Gabe asked, turning to him.

            Sam cleared his throat. “I think we should maybe talk about this in private,” he said, his voice trembling slightly. He stood and walked toward his bedroom and Gabriel followed while Dean looked on in stunned silence.

            “What did I say wrong?” Gabe asked as he closed the door behind him.

            “You don’t think we could make this work if something happened that might break us up?” Sam asked.

            “I didn’t mean…I just…I don’t know, Sam, okay? I can’t see into the future. I don’t know what’s going to happen to us and I think it’s pointless to pretend that I know for sure where we’ll be in a few months let alone years.”

            “Well, I know that I’m not going to dump you. I think it’s pointless to dwell on the fact that what we have might not last and I think that we should focus on the fact that we have it now. There’s a time and a place to think about the future, and there’s a healthy way to do it. Yes, the future is scary and complicated, but I love you and I do not plan to stop loving you for the foreseeable future, okay?”

            “Okay,” Gabriel agreed. “I’m sorry for worrying so much and I’m sorry this all came out tonight of all nights. Let’s just go back and finish that pie.”

            “Kiss me first?” Sam asked.

            “Deal,” Gabe replied, pulling Sam in and kissing him. He pulled away. “You know, we survived this, and I think we can survive a lot more.”

            “That’s a much better attitude,” Sam laughed, “now let’s get that pie.”


End file.
